This invention relates generally to personal security, and particularly to a portable personal protection device that may be carried to dispense an electrical shock or other electrically generated discharge to an assailant without harming the user.
Personal defense devices have been known for many years and range from simple noise makers to stun guns and devices for spraying mace or other noxious chemicals to disable or discourage an attacker. A stun gun or dispenser of a noxious chemical may be effective in stopping a determined assailant, but conventional devices of this type can also present a danger to the user. For example, a stun gun can easily be taken from a user by a skilled martial artist or determined assailant, especially someone high on drugs or suffering from other emotional disturbance. Since most attacks are carried out with little warning, it may not be possible for the victim to use a personal defense device under such conditions.
Some attempts have been made to develop personal defense devices, which possess more than one form of protection (i.e., they will emit an audible alarm and also discharge a noxious chemical or provide a disabling charge of electricity). Other devices have provided a light for use as a flashlight. However, these devices do not provide any means to make them difficult to dislodge from a holster or the hand of the user, nor do they have any means to minimize the chance that a child or assailant can discharge a disabling charge of electricity from the device if they should gain access to it. Furthermore, most devices must be turned on in advance of an attack because they are unsafe to transport in the on position, and when used, they are held in an ergonomically weak and inferior manner.
Thus is a need for a personal defense device that is immediately ready and simple and effective to use, and minimizes danger to the user. Further, there is a need for a personal defense device that is not easily dislodged from a holster or the hand of the user and that may be quickly and easily aimed.